Emotions
by Much-More-Than-A-Princess
Summary: "Fionna you're soaked okay? I promise I won't look but will you please just change out of that? I don't want you getting sick or something." She scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm not that deliiicaaaaaaAAAAACHOOOOO!" "Just put it on Fi." She groaned. "Fine, but you better not be peeking dude or I'll seriously be pounding your sorry, vampire buns!"
1. Worried

Chapter 1:

Worried

* * *

_(Marshall Lee's POV)_

The rain, which had begun a couple hours ago as a gentle mist, was growing stronger and stronger by the minute as I sat in my living room strumming my base. Of course the rain didn't bother me in my nice dry house, but I still wished it would stop soon. It added this weird depressing undertone to my music, and it was throwing me off.

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing my bass against the couch and floating angrily toward the kitchen to get some cherries. I had been trying to write a new song for the past two hours or so and I just couldn't get the hang of it. As much as I would try and blame it on the rain, I knew that wasn't that at all.

I was trying to write something deep and meaningful, but my music seemed to have a mind of its own; like... like every lyrics just wanted to pour its lovesick heart out to one certain person.

A certain blonde haired adventuring person...

I sighed, sticking a cherry in my mouth and drifting over to the door, grabbing my jacket while I went. The cave kept me dry enough, but it was still cold outside. I needed some fresh air though, despite the chill. I floated to the edge of the cave, standing right before the border where the rain began, and stared out as far as I could, which wasn't far due the fog, and just thought about various things while I sucked the red from the bowl of cherries.

I sat crouched on a rock a little ways a way and pulled my legs into my chest, resting my chin on my knees

_I wonder what Fionna's doing right now?_

I thought about what she could be up to at that moment. Maybe she was playing on BMO, or eating some outrageous food Cake made, or doing some other crazy thing with that stupid cat?

As I sat there thinking about what she might be doing, I simply started pondering Fionna in general. This had been happening a lot more recently, and I'd usually try to restrain my thoughts a little better, but hey it was raining and I felt like daydreaming.

Fionna was by far one of the most unique girls I'd ever met. Not at _all_ like those frilly, pin-sized princesses that seemed to drool over guys like me and wait for us to rescue them from their stupid towers. No, Fionna was _definitely _not one of those girls. She was independent and strong-willed, and knew how to just be a good friend, instead of making things awkward and girly, and even romantic. That always bothered me with girls. When they would flirt with me. Of course, being the gentleman I am, I'd always flirt back, but I never truly cared for girls who threw themselves at me that way.

Fionna never did that…

But... There were times when I wish she would….

She was one of my closest friends. She was the first person who ever really accepted me. Even when Cake tried to kill me to save her from being my henchman (OR henchwoman in this case), she went to the trouble to save me. In this world, it seemed like everyone else never truly accepted me. People judged. People hated. Even the girls who flirted would want to change at least _one _aspect of me.

She would never change anything about me. If anything, she'd tell me to just stay the way I am. In fact, she had before, and thought it was such a small comment, it really made me wonder.

How did Fionna really feel about me?

And…..How did I feel about Fionna?

"_Aaaa…aaaa…aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHHHOOOOO!" _A sudden loud burst of sound from the rain flung me out of my wandering train of thought. Through the fog, I could barely make out a small figure trudging through the rain, shivering slightly as it went. I tilted my head, completely baffled.

Who on earth would be walking around in this storm? It was practically raining gallons now, and just then, cracks of thunder and lightning split the sky ahead. Someone had to be allegedly insane to be walking through this.

Suddenly, the figure started slipping a bit in the rain, barely catching itself from falling into the sloppy mud.

"Woooaah!" She called out, sneezing again, before collecting herself and continuing to stumble through the rain. I froze solid, and it sure as Glob wasn't because of the cold.

Was that….…Fionna out there…?

I walked out slightly, so try and get a better view of the person. There was no way it could be her! She had to be smart enough not to be playing around in a storm this bad. She turned towards me for a split second, just a passing glance, and hurried off the opposite direction as me. I wasn't sure if she even saw me or not, but suddenly she slipped in the rain again, and went tumbling down a small hill in the process.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed as she went.

"_FIONNA!" _I yelled in return as I suddenly flew after her, not caring that I was getting soaked to the bone. I could tell by her voice that it was definitely her, and if she wasn't already hurt from taking that kind of a roll down the hill in the rain, she was going to be hearing it from me for _sure._

I flew over the hill, and down the base, when the adventuress was slowly scraping herself up off the wet muddy ground. She was soaked, cheeks and nose red from the cold, and now muddy, and she looked like she was trembling, which was not something I had _ever _seen Fionna do. She tried to stand up and steady herself, but slipped again and plopped right back down.

"Awww man! Cake just washed this s-shirt. She's gonna be s-s-so mad…"

I flew down as fast as I could and landed beside her, not even acknowledging my presence yet.

"Fionna! Are you alright?! I saw you fall, and you-you" I stuttered, feeling so much worry and terror as well as anger and frustration. She cut me off anyways.

"Oh hey Marshall! W-What are you doing out here? Yeah I'm t-totally fine. Just took a little tumble." She said with a shaky smile, as if it was a sunny spring day and she was rolling around in the grass. If it weren't for her shaking like a Chihuahua in a blizzard, I wouldn't have known anything was wrong. For some reason, this set me off.

"Are you _crazy_ Fi?! It's raining cats and dogs out here, and you're walking around like there's not a cloud in the sky! And that wasn't just a little tumble, you could've seriously injured yourself! Are you sure you're not hurt?" I muttered worriedly.

"Umm no I don't think sooooooohhhey, hey, hey! What are you doing?! Marshall Lee put me down right now!" she yelled, but I had already scooped her up bridal style and was carrying her back to my cave. This was all ridiculous. How was I ever gonna be able to rest easy again knowing she was probably out somewhere doing something as stupid as trying to catch pneumonia in a rainstorm.

She kept protesting, saying she was completely capable of walking to my house herself, but I wasn't taking any chances. She had fallen enough times and besides, she was still shaking so hard I was worried it might not stop.

The door was still slightly ajar, so I just drifted backwards into it to open it up further. Then I set Fionna down carefully, making certain to make sure she was steady enough on her feet to stand there until I could get a blanket. She was, and I flew off to grab one from my cabinet.

"Marshall where are you going?! Dude this isn't cool I was on my way home!" she complained, though luckily she didn't try and run back outside. That however might've had to do with the fact that she couldn't have made it there if her life depended on it. Still, I grabbed the blankets and towels and made it back to the living room in record time.

I carefully draped the towel around her first, and then a blanket. Then I picked her up again and set her on the couch. She made a frustrated pout, muttering, "I could've walked to the couch myself," under her breath. I sat down next to her.

"Fi, what on earth were you _doing_? If you couldn't tell it was kind of flash flooding out there." I asked sternly, trying to fathom what kind of crazy idea was going through her head.

She sighed. "Okay first of all it wasn't raining that hard when I went out there. Just a drizzle. I had to go drop off a couple deliveries in the Candy Kingdom."

"Okay? But it started raining hard hours ago Fionna. What _possibly _could've kept you out there that long?"

She sighed. "Well on my way home I ran into the Ice Queen dragging off a sack of royal crystal candy form PG's castle, and making it snow and junk like totes hard. So I had to open a can of butt-kick on her."

The corner of my lip turned up, and if I weren't so mad at her for nearly dying in a rainstorm, I might've laughed. I simply continued to listen however.

"I got the jewels back, and taught Ice Queen a lesson, but at that point it was basically flooding, so what else could I do but try and get home?"

I rubbed my forehead to try and keep myself from yelling at her. "So you're telling me you've been walking through that rain for how long now?"

"Uhh well…."

"_Fionna" _I hissed through my teeth, having little patience left.

She sighed. "Um…..probably about a hour…."

I nearly started choking on nothing but shock.

"An _hour ,_ Fionna?! _An __**hour!? **_Do you realize how insane that is?! You could've gotten sick, or passed out! You're lucky I saw you fall or you might've been down there for who-knows how long! Where the glob was Cake during all this?"

"She was and probably still is taking a nap at home. And I just slipped because of the wet ground! I would've been fine if you hadn't come around thank you very much. I'm totally capable of getting myself ho-hoo-hooooaaaaaa-choooo!" She suddenly sneezed, and sniffed a bit, her cheeks having not lost their ruddy color. I groaned in frustration.

"Might as well add 'sick' to the list of things that could've happened to you out there." I then placed my hand on her forehead to see what her temperature was. She felt pretty warm to me, despite her hands being ice cold as they grabbed my wrist to move my hand from her head.

"Marshall I am perfectly fine and I need to get home before Cake wakes up and has a heart-attack over me still being gone."

I almost laughed at how ridiculous that was. "Fionna there is no _way _in AahI am letting you back out there. It's getting darker by the second and the storm's getting even _worse _if that's even possible. No you're gonna have to stay here." I said as I got up to go get something dry for her to wear. The longer she stayed in what she was wearing, the easier it would be for her to get sick.

She stood bolt upright when I said that though.

"Well there's no way I'm staying here until the storm passes! Just lend me an umbrella or something and I'll-"

She didn't get to finish her statement however because the moment she tried to take a step, she lost her balance and nearly collapsed again. I got to her just in time to catch her and set her back on the couch. "Oh sure, _totally _just the wet ground Fi." I said, winking once to try and put her in a better mood. She just folded her arms across her chest, a pout setting itself on her lips. I smirked as I went up to my room and searched the closet for something she could wear.

I didn't have much. Every thing was either too dirty, or wasn't comfortable enough. Eventually I had to settle for an oversized, maroon t-shirt I slept in sometimes. After checking twice to make sure there was no boy-scent left on it, I flew downstairs to bring her the dry shirt. She wasn't on the couch, and for a moment I feared maybe she'd tried to make a break for it while I was distracted. If she was out there again I was _seriously _going to…

Suddenly I heard the soft clanging of dishes and opening and closing of cabinets, and took a deep breath. She was probably hungry.

Sure enough, she was chowing down on some cold pizza from the fridge. Her bunny hat had been removed and she was shaking out her long, wet hair, and trying to hand dry it with a towel in between bites of pizza. I had blink a few times to remember that she was looking at me and expecting me to say something. She probably wouldn't want me to be staring at her either, even though I wished I could've continued for hours. I cleared my throat, which had just become extremely dry.

"Umm d-do you want me to heat that up for you?" I stuttered, trying to remember how to talk like a normal human being…. Which was ironic considering I wasn't human to begin with. She just smiled and shook her head, causing her hair to sway about her like a sparkly golden halo. I let out a shaky breath, wondering if it was possible for a vampire to pass out.

"No I like it cold. That's how Cake always makes it for me."

"Oh uhhh right. Okay I'll remember that."

She laughed this sweet, ringing, melodic laugh, and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I gripped the counter behind me to try and stabilize myself, but I honestly didn't think it helped.

We stood like that for a few moments, before I remembered why I had left in the first place, and thrust the t-shirt to her.

"Oh here. Sorry I looked everywhere but this was the best thing I could find."

She took it, but looked skeptical. "Marshall really, I'm fine now. In fact I could probably be heading home right about-"

"Fionna you're soaked okay? I promise I won't look but will you please just change out of that? I don't want you getting sick or something."

She scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm not that deliiicaaaaaaAAAAACHOOOOO!" She suddenly sneezed again, before sighing in defeat. I smirked triumphantly.

"Just put it on Fi."

She groaned. "Fine, but you better not be peeking dude or I'll seriously be pounding your sorry, vampire buns!"

I rolled my eyes and she climbed upstairs without another word. I smiled and put away the dishes and things that Fionna had gotten out, as well as mopping up the water that she'd gotten everywhere, when I suddenly heard her scream.

"Fionna?!" I yelled, zooming upstairs as fast as I could. The scene that met me upstairs was what I could officially call one of the most awkward moments of my life.

There Fionna was, in nothing but a navy blue tank to she wore under her shirt, which was still wet and a bit more revealing that usual, and her underwear, curled in a corner, spazzing out and pointing to the opposite corner. My eyes grew huge for a moment, before my gaze shot down to the floor. I felt a bright heat rushing to my cheeks and suddenly wished vampires weren't immortal so I could just die then and there.

"What the_ heck_ is wrong Fionna?!" I muttered between my teeth, feeling the tension in the air get thicker and thicker with each moment.

"Marshall there are seriously some evil freaking spiders living in your closet! Like two of them just crawled out and scared the poots out of me! KILL THEM!" She screamed, curling farther into the corner. Despite the blushing and awkwardness, I managed to roll my eyes.

"So, the great Fionna the human's afraid of spiders? I would've thought you were tougher than that."

She rolled her eyes in return. "Of course not fang-face! I'm afraid of the ocean, not spiders!"

"Then why…?"

"BECAUSE THEY WERE HUGE AND THEY HISSED AT ME AND I'M PRETTY SURE THEY HAVE AN ARMY IN THAT CLOSET OF YOURS READY TO MURDER ME AND WILL YOU JUST KILL THEM?!"

I couldn't help but start cracking up at that last statement. I nearly doubled over from laughing so hard, whereas the blonde adventuress continued to pout in the corner. Despite the hilarity of it all, I managed to get over my self and acquiesce to her request.

"Thank you _very _much…" she muttered dryly. From the corner of my vision, I could see her pulling on the t-shirt, which went down maybe a inch less than her blue skirt did. It didn't help to clear the bright blush from my face, or the fuzzy, hormonally scrambled thoughts floating around my head. I quickly killed the stupid bugs and tossed them in the trashcan, and turned around.

The breath was nearly knocked out of me. The dark red, almost maroon color of the shirt made the hair look even more golden, and the way the oversized thing fit her, going off her right shoulder and only reaching down her legs to far, sent my mind reeling. I had to pinch my eyes shut and practically beat my subconscious to death to keep from imagining something I'd regret. Fionna seemed completely oblivious to how beautiful she looked right then, and just raised an eyebrow, but then sneezed again and began rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. This steadied my train of though once more.

"So how about some hot chocolate? That should warm you up pretty fast. What do you think?" I said, trying to lighten the mood after that extremely uncomfortable conflict upstairs,

"That sounds mathematical man!" She said as she jumped on the couch in my room. I smiled and headed towards the kitchen to start making the hot chocolate. It only took a few moments for me to heat up the warm frothy mixture, before I was pouring the sweet, hot liquid into two mugs, adding red food-coloring to mine just for kicks.

When I walked back into the room, I could hear the TV in my room playing. I flew up with the two, still steaming mugs, and found her curled up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. I flew around, handed her the cocoa, and sat down beside her.

We sat there for a while, watching various shows and movies, and she slowly began drifting to sleep into my shoulder, I let her, knowing she must be tired, though my heart was hammering in my chest at her being that close at first. She sighed softly and I smiled ruefully.

If she had kept trekking through that rainstorm in her condition, what might've happened to her? Would she have eventually collapsed? Would she have gotten even sicker than she already probably was? Would she have possibly made it home, safe and sound? I didn't know and truthfully I didn't want to. The fact that she was here and safe was good enough for me to relax.

Or so I thought.

In truth, I'd probably worrying about the other stupid things she might do without me or Cake there to take care of her, for a long time after this.

I turned to her. Her eyes were closed, but I knew she wasn't asleep yet.

"Hey…Fionna?"

"Hmm….?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Could you….promise me something?" I whispered, feeling the blush from earlier returning. She shifted a bit, before leaning further into my shoulder.

"What is it…?"

I sighed. "Just please promise you won't do anything stupid like this again okay? Because honestly…. I was worried _**sick **_about you when I saw you in that rainstorm. I couldn't even think. I _didn't _think. I just knew I had to get to you… to make sure you were okay….You can't leave me Fionna okay? Never….." I could feel myself starting to shake. This was just too much for me. She was too important to lose….

She lazily smiled. "Glad to know you care…. I'll be more careful…promise…."

I smiled back, and wrapped my arms around her tightly, as if trying to keep her safe from all the bad things out there.

"Thanks Fi…."

"Thank you Marshall Lee…for taking care of me…."

We sat there for a while longer, watching TV. Eventually I brought the cocoa mugs back downstairs, and when I returned, Fionna was officially passed out. I silently turned off the television, laid another blanket over the sleeping girl. As she laid there, her hair scattered over the couch, a strand or two fell into her face. I carefully brushed them away, but didn't move my hand. Instead I ran it over her cheek softly, so not to disturb her.

She looked so peaceful while she was lying there. I couldn't help but smile softly. Without thinking twice, I crouched down next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Fi…I think….. I think I'm in love with you….."

Of course she couldn't hear, and I guess that was sorta the point, but it felt good to say it anyways. I stood up and headed off the bed myself. Usually I floated when I slept but I decided to crawl into bed that night. It felt more comfortable to curl up under the covers, and soon I was off to sleep, dreaming of a blonde-haired adventuress with that smile that could light up rainy days like these...


	2. Fearful

Chapter 2:

Fearful

* * *

**_(Fionna's POV)_**

_Cold…._

_Cold and wet…_

_Rain…_

When I opened my eyes, I was back outside, in the pouring rain. The fog had gotten stronger and I had no idea where I was. I couldn't even seem to find Marshall's house anymore. Where was I? How did I get back out here anyways?

"Oh why hello dearie! Didn't expect to see you out here in a storm like this…. Then again, maybe I did."

Despite not actually being afraid of the owner of that particular screechy voice, the sound of the Ice Queen seemed to chill me more than the rain did. I turned around quickly and there she was. She seemed….different though. She was taller, her eyes more piercing, and an overall darker aura about her. For the first time ever, she actually scared me. Not to mention I didn't have my backpack or sword, which was strange, and left me particularly vulnerable.

'It's time I finally get rid of that pesky human girl who always meddles with my plans…"

I stumbled back, fear building up in my chest. "S-stay away from me…." My voice sounded weak and small, like a lost child.

"FIONNA!" I suddenly heard a voice yell. My blood ran cold as the pale, dark-paired figure emerged from the foggy rain and snow.

"Marshall what are you doing here?! GO RUN!" I screamed running towards him. Suddenly, the Ice Queen began shooting sharp shards of ice at me. I attempted to dodge but it wasn't easy. A few nicked me here and there, causing blood to trickle down my legs and cheek. Marshall was still there though, flying towards me with a look of horror on his face. Eventually I tripped on the slippery ground, and Ice Queen cackled.

"Time to say goodnight sweetie!"

She shot the last arrow at me, and I closed my eyes, hoping for it to kill me quickly.

"NOOOOOO!"

The sound of the arrow impacting flesh was louder than I thought it would be. My eyes snapped open, and I gasped. I gasped because I heard the arrow pierce….

But it hadn't been me.

Marshall stood in front of me. A pool of blood was beginning to stain the ground beneath him. He turned his head enough to look at me and whisper something. "Fionna… I'm glad you're okay….." Then he collapsed to the ground.

I couldn't speak, or move, or do anything. I wanted to scream and run and try and save him, or kill the Ice Queen slowly and bloodily. I was frozen as a statue, or a block of ice. The Queen just smiled and laughed, before waltzing over to where Marshall was on the ground.

"Oh dear, what a sorry loss. He was a cute one…" She softly stroked his cheek with her bony finger before she turned to me. I suddenly tried to scramble back, away from her evil gaze, but she quickly clasped the same bony hand around my neck, cutting off my air supply. She lifted me up by the neck, a foot or two off the floor, and cackled. "Well, I would kill you now, but that would end your pain a little too quickly. No, I'll let you suffer for a bit longer, Fionna. But don't worry, I'll be back eventually….."

Then she released me. I collapsed and let out a choked gasp, trying to get back all the oxygen I needed. Then, just like that, the Ice Queen was gone, leaving me alone in the rain with nothing but a bleeding Marshall Lee and….

Oh my glob MARSHALL!

I scrambled up, ignoring the pain in my chest and stinging in my throat. I slipped and slid my way to where Marshall was laying, but I quickly realized there wasn't much I could do. Tears streaming down my cheeks, mingling with the drops of rain, I turned his body over so his head rested in my lap, and I pressed my forehead to his, crying hard.

"Marshal...?"

Suddenly, I felt an extreme wave up pain and anger billow in my chest, and I was…. I was _angry. "MARSHALL WHY?! _ WHY WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?! You said you never wanted me to leave you didn't you?! _Didn't you?! _I CAN'T STAY WITH YOU IF YOU'RE DEAD YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! **PLEASE DON'T GO MARSHALL LEE DON'T YOU DARE! **_**STAY WITH ME!"**_

And the lighting, which had been crashing about me, causing the earth to rupture and boom, struck me. Even thought it was quick, I still felt every ounce of pain.

I welcomed death, because I wouldn't have to try and survive without my vampire king...

_**CRACK!**_

And my eyes snapped open. I bolted up as soon as I woke, crying out softly, before taking a deep ragged breath and sinking back down. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I wanted so badly to scream, but I didn't want to wake up Marshall…..

MARSHALL!

I jumped up and my eyes scanned the bed quickly. I found him actually lying in bed tonight, and I could see by the rise and fall of the sheets that he was indeed breathing. I took another deep breath myself and attempted to lie back down, but I was too wound up and moreover, terrified. After almost a half hour of being scared out of my wits, I made the brave decision to climb in with Marshall Lee. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to wake him up over a stupid dream, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep like this, without being able to be close to him, and make sure he was okay.

I quietly climbed off the couch, and crawled underneath the sheets on the left side. Then I carefully curled up against the sleeping vampire boy's side, and began drifting back to sleep. The feeling of him there, alive (Well, as alive as the undead can be) and breathing, comforted me enough to calm me down. I drifted back into what I had hoped would be a peaceful, dreamless sleep…

(Marshall Lee's POV)

_Mmm so warm…_

_Warmth that enveloped me and made me feel like a living breathing person again._

_Had I woken up? Or was this a dream?_

_I'd never woken up feeling so warm before, _

_But this felt too real to be a dream…._

My eyes slowly drifted open. Ugh I felt groggy and terrible. What time was it? I glanced at the clock, and it read 3:20.

Great.

I shifted a little, but I felt a weight on my chest that _definitely _wasn't there was I went to sleep. Looking down, I was absolutely shocked by what I saw.

Fionna's head was resting on my chest, her hands balled up and clutching my shirt. She was completely on top of me, with her legs entangled in mine, and she seemed tense.

"F-Fionna?" I mumbled, freezing up myself. It was not a normal evening when you suddenly woke up with a girl clinging to you like her life depended on it. If I had been blushing earlier, then my whole face must have been beet red at this point. Then I felt her grip on my shirt tighten for a minute, and her face scrunch into a pained expression? What was wrong with her? Was she hurt?

"Fionna…?" I said, cautiously putting my arms back around her. She turned over in my arms, nuzzling her face into the hollow my neck. I blushed at the sensation it sent through me, but I understood was what wrong.

She was having a nightmare.

I rubbed her back gently and mumbled soothing sounds until her breathing began to settle. As she calmed down, she let out a soft sigh. The breath rushed against my neck, sending chills down my spine. Here she was, right there, on my chest, breath against my skin I could feel her heart beating against my chest... And I couldn't deny that it made me feel whole.

It was strange having a living thing this close to me, seeing as how people were usually repelled by the cold skin and fangs and such. She seemed right at home though, and as her arms slid around my torso, I felt a sea of unfamiliar emotions that made my brain a ball of mush in my head.

I sighed though, deciding it didn't matter. For now, I'd just go back to sleep, or at least try. That plan however was forfeit, because Fionna started to shift around and whimper again, only this was worse. She mumbled a couple pained sounds and squeezed me tighter than a python. I was starting to really worry about her. What kind of dream would be bothering the adventuress this much? It probably had to be pretty bad to make her like this. The ocean maybe?

No, this was a different kind of fear. I'd _seen _her around the ocean again, but this seemed like a worse fear. She appeared more scared than I'd seen her before.

"Fionna…...C'mon Fi just calm down...It's okay, alright? I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you okay?"

Suddenly, she began shaking rigidly, and breathing quick, shallow breaths and evening starting to scream.

"Fionna?!" I muttered, starting to panic. What was _wrong _with her!?

Then, just like that, her eyes snapped open. She let out a gasp as though she were emerging from being held underwater, and I wondered for a moment if maybe she had been dreaming about the ocean after all.

"W-what? Wha-where am I….? Where is he?!" She suddenly looked up at me, and yelped.

"Oh my glob! Marshall!" She then jumped back, and sat at the other end of the bed, still half a sleep, remnants of the previous nightmare probably dancing in her head. I cautiously pulled the covers back.

"Fionna..?" I spoke and moved slowly, so not to startle her more. She seemed a bit…unstable at the moment. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me for a split second with wide, fearful eyes, with a child-like dependency in them, before suddenly pulling her knees to her chest and burying face in them, and crying harshly. I could see the occasional jolt of her body caused by her sobs. I sighed, sad and frustrated, wishing I could help her somehow, but afraid to do anything that might make it worse. I sat there for a moment, uncertain. This entire situation was very new to me, and I wasn't sure what plan of action should be taken.

"Hey…Fionna?"

"Hmmph?" She mumbled form inside her cover, and sniffed. I could feel her sadness dragging me down. She wasn't supposed to be like this. Fionna was supposed to glow as happy and bright as the sun, a sun that kept corpses like me warm and alive. This was wrong.

"Fionna what's happened...? Why are you crying?"

"I'm _not crying Marshall!" _She hissed, and I could tell from the tone of her voice, she was extremely shaken from whatever this was.

"Fi-"

"NO! Okay Marshall?! I am not some petty princess who cries like a baby over stupid dreams! I'm stronger than that! I am! I'm not weak, I'm not weak, I'm _not_…" She repeated this over and over, pressing the balls of her wrists to her forehead and trying to fight back tears with sheer willpower.

"Fionna, stop. C'mon Fi, this is stupid you just need to calm now. Fionna, come on! _Fionna!" _I eventually yelled, and grabbed her wrist. She looked up at me, with tears trickling down her cheeks. I leaned forward, using the hand I had used to grab hers, and gently brushed the stray tears away.

"You see? Good as new." Then I gave her a reassuring smile. Without another word, she suddenly threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a vice grip. It took me moments to respond, but as I slowly gained confidence, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her while she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright Fi I've gotcha….."

"Sh-sh-she tried to kill you! She didn't have to think t-twice about it she just d-did it!" She practically wailed, and my eyes snapped open. What she mean 'she tried to kill me? Who had tried to kill _me? _Why was _I _even in her dream?! I pulled back for a second, to look into her tear-stained eyes. Even with the little drops of water running down her face, and her nose beginning to glow a soft red color, she still looked as incredible as when I had seen her at Gummy's ball awhile back.

"Okay, let's back track here Fi. Who exactly tried to kill me here?" Maybe if she talked about it, it would get all of this off her chest? That was always what my mom would do for me when I had nightmares. She sniffed, and looked at the mattress, avoiding eye-contact. I groaned and stuck my finger under chin, lifting her face to look at mine.

"Fionna…."

She sighed, tears welling up again. "It…..it was….It was the Ice Queen okay?! That stupid freaking witch killed you RIGHT in front of me and I couldn't do anything to save okay?! Not a thing!" Then her head tilted down as tears started pouring out like a waterfall. I just starred at her, shocked and furious at the same time. Shocked because I couldn't believe that all this insanity tonight had to do with someone hurting me, and furious because she had been put through so much pain over something so insignificant as my life

"Fionna..." I started, and a soft, humorless chuckle escaped my lips, though there was nothing funny about how empty I felt. "Fionna that's the stupidest thing I've ever _heard _of. You crying for me? For my ugly, damned life? I'm a _killer, _Fionna... I'm not worth it..."

I was a vampire; A monster that had fed on blood for almost a thousand years. I was a savage beast to be feared as well as despised by all other living creatures. I didn't deserve anyone's pity or concern…

Or love…

Before I could react, the girl leaned quickly towards me, and roughly pressed her lips against mine. I leaned back a bit in immobilizing shock. Before I even had time to consider what was going on, my body worked ahead of my brain. My eyelids drooped shut, my hands went for her cheeks, pulling he face closer to mine, and deepening the kiss. She simply clutched the front of my shirt, as if clutching to life.

We continued until we both had to come up for air. When we had caught our breath, my brain finally grasped what had just happened and I was beyond confused.

"Fionna why-"

"Because it's not stupid Marshall! Your life isn't damned, it's precious to me! _You're _precious to me! Glob, you don't even realize how stupid you, thinking that something could happen to you and no one would care! _I _would care! I would lose my freaking _mind!"_ And suddenly she was crying again. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed still, holding her cheeks the way I had when I kissed her. "Fi..."

"Don't 'Fi' me okay, Marshall Lee!" She nearly shouted, grabbing my face suddenly. " I love you, okay?! And I want you to know you mean something to someone; to me. Okay?"

I looked at her, feeling something tugging at my heart. "F-Fionna..."

"I love you Marshall….. and I don't want to lose you to her, or anyone else. I want you to stay right here with me."

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face, because I had just heard the words I never _dreamed _would come out of _**anyone's **_mouth for as long as I lived, which was ironically forever. The only way I could even think to respond was by crashing my lips to hers again. She gladly complied and practically tackled me, causing me to fall back into the pillows, while she lay on top of me.

She broke away for a moment and simply looked into my eyes "So you have to promise me something too, Marshall Lee."

"And what would that be Milady?"

She leaned in close, pressing her forehead to mine. "You have to promise you'll always stay here with me. Forever…"

I suddenly grabbed her arms and flipped her back around so that her back was to the bed, and I was on top of her. I leaned in as she had done, pressed one long, soft kiss on her lips, and then looked her right in the eyes. "Fionna I promise that as long as I an on this planet, I will _always _be there to take care of my little adventuress…"

She giggled and tugged me down to lie next to her. "Good…." Then she crawled back where I had found her when I first woke up, and closed her eyes. I smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, and I love you too Fionna the human…" Then I drifted back to sleep, with the warm girl wrapped up tight in my arms, right where she needed to stay.

* * *

**Wow I did **_**not **_**realize how many typos her in this... wow -_-**

**So... I posted this story like a year ago on a different account, of which I later ended up ditching and remaking this one, but I'm totally on a Fiolee shipping spree, and I still really like this story, so I'm reposting it. Yes, I realize how OOC this is for pretty much both of them (Marshall in partuclar), but I do NOT care, it feeds my feels ^^**

**Also, I think I might try to continue it, but like each chapter will be based off an emotion, hence the title "Emotions" XD IDK though even if I do, it won't be for a while. For now, I'm just gonna leave it as a two-shot.**

**Whatever, it's late and I have school tomorrow. Therefore goodnight!**

**~ Macy**


End file.
